Call of Duty: Licentia
by DatVlogGuy
Summary: A civil war in the Dominican People's Republic and other territories brings countries and people together. Eventually NATO forces involve themselves as 'advisers' to the rebels, altering the lives of the whole of the Caribbean. An original storyline set in 2016 involving some original characters, but featuring some Call of Duty characters. My first FanFic so please review. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi my awesome people! This is my first story, the whole plot is made up by me and my amazing brain, but features some real world and Call of Duty characters. If you like this please let me know!**

**Note: I do not own Call of Duty and all that jazz.**

_It's 7:00 am. A beautiful orange sun shines over the sleepy French town of Limoges. At a bracing 54__° Fahrenheit (12° Centigrade), few people are up this early in the morning. The streets are devoid of life. An official looking group of vehicles pass through the town. They have blacked out windows and are completely unmarked but are certainly not French vehicles. One vehicle stops outside of the 'Hôtel de Ville', and a short man in a black duffle coat steps out. He is followed by a slightly taller man in a pinstripe suit, and two not-so-subtle guards in brown jumpsuit and white balaclava holding Type 58 B rifles. On their heads they wear brown helmets, slightly too large, making them look similar to Halloween children emulating soldiers. About ¾ of a mile away, a girl makes her way from her room to the elevator to the ground floor. On her back she carries a rucksack and also she holds a copy of 'Le Monde' under her arm. Her long curly hair covers the business-style earpiece. She's waiting for her orders for…something. She grabs a croissant from the breakfast buffet and makes for the lobby._

'Bonjour! Etes-vous prêt quitter, Madame?' _(Good morning! Are you ready to check out Ma'am?) _'Pas encore. Je vais lire le journal avec mon petit-déjeuner, puis je quitterai.' _(Not__yet. I'm going to read the paper with my breakfast, then I'll check-out)_. The girl smiled at the receptionist, before taking her paper and sitting down. After reading story headline about rebels in Benin her earpiece buzzed. She answered it and, considering there were a few people in the lobby, made it obvious to draw away attention. 'Allo?' 'Colette! Dieu merci tu es en vie! Combien sont morts?' _(Colette! Thank god you're alive! How many (people) are dead?) _'Quoi?' 'Les Coréens! Ils avont venu pour le President*! Je pense qu'ils viennent pour toi aussi!' _(The Koreans! They have come for the President. I think they are coming for you too!) _Colette did her best to remain inconspicuous. 'Vraiment? Ok, qu'est-ce je devrais faire?' _(Really? OK, what should I do?) _'Déplace-toi au Hôtel de Ville. Le president doit être la encore. Un cortège était vu en les faubourgs de Limoges approximativement il y a sept minutes, probablement Coréen, donc sois prudent. Ne laisse pas témoins, Coréens, Françaises, je m'en fiche! Tous les tue!' _(Get to the Town Hall. (President) Hollande has to be there still. A motorcade was seen in Limoges' Outskirts about 7 minutes ago, presumably Korean, so be mindful. Leave no witnesses. Korean, French, I don't care! Kill them all!) _'Ok merci, au revoir!' said Colette, just as inconspicuous as she had done before. She reached for her bag before seeing a black SUV pull up to the gate outside the hotel.

Two Korean men walked out wearing stereotypical suits and sunglasses. They looked like a Men in Black fanboy pair on the way to Comicon. Colette raised her paper to cover her face, and peered over the top. In a very good French accent the first man, who stood shorter at about 5 feet 8 inches and held a photo in his hand, spoke to the receptionist. 'Bonjour, mademoiselle. Mon collègue et moi nous demandons si vous pouvez nous aider trouver la femme en cette image.' _(Good morning, miss. My colleague and I were wondering if you can help us find the woman in this picture)_ Colette made a sign of the cross before grabbing her bag and pulling out an MP5A3. 'Bien sûr Monsieur, Colette est lá, avec le journal et….SAINT-MERDE! _(Of course, sir. Colette is there, with the newspaper and…HOLY SHIT!'_ Colette cut down the two Koreans, the receptionist and the other people in the lobby. She quickly got up and ran.

'Je dois atteindre au President!' _(I have to get to the President)_ she thought. A third Korean jumped out from behind the abandoned SUV, only to be dispatched by Colette. She ran up the tight alley ways in a huge rush, slaughtering anyone who saw her. A young couple, an old man, a kid playing with his dog, none were spared. 'Je devrais recevoir un Legion d'Honneur pour cette!' _(I better get a Legion d'Honneur for this!)_ she said to herself. After reaching a plaza, she engaged a group of Koreans, this time soldiers, clad in military gear. She took cover behind a car. After a short firefight, the Koreans threw a stun grenade toward her, only for it to malfunction and explode within feet of them. Colette vaulted the car and killed the bewildered troops, before proceeding up further. 'Trop putain haut!' _(Too fucking high!) _she shouted as she sprinted up the cobbled street, popping Korean and Civilian heads as she progressed. She tossed her empty magazine away and fitted a full one. She was almost there.

The Korean troops were being comparatively nice to civilians: Colette saw one escorting a family into a secure armoured car. She wasn't seen and remained elusive of the passing motorcade on the main road before she crossed it to find a whole platoon standing guard outside of the Town Hall. She knew she had to kill them all, so she charged at the soldier nearest the main entrance to the gardens at the front of the building. She was fast enough that the Korean soldiers couldn't react, and the soldier at the front was beaten with her gun and executed. 'Casse-toi!' she said to the corpse before taking a stone slab as cover from the barrage of small arms fire. She picked up the thing she had wanted from the body, an RPG-2. 'Sauvages,' she muttered, referring to the age of the launcher. Aiming at the SUV in front of the doors of the Town Hall doors where the platoon was cowering, she called out 'Je vais te baiser dans le cul!' _(I'm going to fuck you in the ass!) _before firing and blasting every soldier about 100 metres upward. The fountain statue somehow remained completely unscathed. Colette grinned before dumping the RPG-2 and MP5A3 and sprinting to the door of the building. She kicked the door down to see a few GIGN and the President of France talking to a man in a black duffle coat with his back turned. The President looked up and smiled grimly at his best agent, with a hint of apology in his crooked lips.

'Monsieur President! Monsieur President! Le Coréens a…' The man in the coat turned around, producing a SIG Sauer P226, and planted a bullet in Colette's neck. He pulled a face of approval before returning the gun to his expensive coat. 'So Mr President, are we agreed?' 'This is fundamentally illegal and outrageous! This is paramount to invasion! France will never accept this!' 'France will never accept you again. I needn't tell you how shit socialism is; France is dying. It doesn't matter what you do, the people will still hate you.' 'That doesn't mean North Korea can do this!' 'Well I'm a bit jetlagged so my reasons for getting what I want are a little stale. Give me a few hours and I'll come up with something better.' 'Mr Premier*, please, I implore you, don't do this.' 'I don't have time to argue with a fat little man who is slightly less fat and less short than me. I've got rebuilding to do. Sign the document.' One of the Korean Premier's troops handed the President a waiver, who signed it wearily. 'Good, now I'll give you a ride to Paris and I'll grab some oysters!' 'You relish in suffering don't you?' 'Oh no! Just political defeat. I'm a sociopath and a narcissist, not a sadist. Why do you think I changed North Korea? I don't really like oppression!' The Premier looked over to Colette's motionless body. '그녀가 죽은 있는지 확인합니다.' _(Make sure she's dead) _he muttered to a guard before leading the President outside. The intimidating figure of the Balaclava haunted Colette's final moments. He checked her pulse before muttering something and charging his rifle. With one final bang, Colette's life ended and our story starts.

*As I cannot explicitly refer to real people, these terms are used to refer to these real-life CURRENT leaders. That may give you an idea as to whom they are ;)

**A/N: Oooh exciting! What happens next?! You'll find out if you read chapter 2! Go ahead. You know you want to…**


	2. A second Bay of Pigs?

**A/N: Alrighty-roo! So North Korea has forced France to sign something, and killed one of their best agents (admittedly she wasn't **_**that **_**great, with all the civilian killings and whatnot). What is this thing they've signed? Well you'll find out soon, but now we are to dive into the story proper. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I am aware that my spellcheck decided to not work on the last one, so I will be making triple effort into checking this one :)**

**Note: I do not own Call of Duty and all that jazz. Along with Civilization and Medal of Honour.**

'Okay so if I just move my Horse Archers here then I can siege Mecca and put it under complete Persian control, destroying Arabia in 2300 B.C.!' 'Ugh you're not playing that AGAIN are you?' David smiled. 'Come on Mike, I've shrank the Arab empire from 12 cities to one. That's impressive.' 'Big fucking deal; these guys aren't much more than savages on camels. A real fight would be against those Greeks over there.' Mike Harper responded, pointing to the corner of the screen where Argos sat. 'They're my allies…' 'So were the Iraqis.' David chuckled at his friend. Mike had never been enthused with strategy games, especially Civilization. He was too hot-headed and didn't see beyond his immediate actions, hence why he ended up conquering a lot of territory before running out of money and getting annexed. He preferred mindless shooters involving no strategy and skill, like Medal of Honour. 'Dave, save the game! We have to go to the mainframe and set up an uplink with Admiral Walker,' said Mike with frustration. 'Why? Come one the guy's 96! What could he want?' 'It's about the Lobo question.' David paused, before scratching his clean shaven face. He opened up the save menu on his computer and went through the various save menus. 'Alright, let's go see Walker.'

USS Sullivan could best be described as smelly. Whether of rotten fish guts, shitty military food or caustic wounds from the infirmary, there always was a nasty smell coming from the ship. It was still a preferred navy posting. The ship was patrolling in the Arabian Sea, keeping an eye on Karachi. The ship was less than 1,000 miles away from Oman however, meaning that if anything serious happened the ship could get out of there fast. It was because of this, and the current stability of Pakistan being good anyway, that the ship was littered with new recruits. David and Mike were acting commanders for said recruits, but most responsibilities were left to Ensign Marks. The mainframe was located at the bow of the ship, grafted into the hull. This meant that David and Mike had to walk across the whole of the ship to reach it from the living quarters.

'Upsilon 4. Now open the damn door,' said Mike, receiving a salute from the guard. The mainframe, a very new addition to the US military arsenal, was tiny, but it powered electronic systems throughout the ship and facilitated electronic weaponry and communications for the crew at an incredibly fast rate. It consisted of a large touchscreen and a keyboard with a few generators plugged into various sockets. David turned the screen on and established an uplink with D.C. command. After a few seconds of loading the screen flashed view of the ancient, wheelchair bound Admiral Harold Walker. David and Mike saluted and he saluted back. 'At ease Lieutenant Harper and Junior Lieutenant Mason, we have work to do.'

'What is this about, sir?' 'Generalissimo Fausto Lobo, Final Defender of the People's Revolution.' Walker pulled an image up of Lobo, standing at a parade in Santa Domingo. 'This man, as I'm sure you know, rules the People's Democratic United Republic of Dominica and has recently annexed Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, Dominica and Trinidad and Tobago under his regime. America has had enough. This asshole has taken a multitude of independent territories and they need to be liberated!' said Walker. 'Okay…so why don't we just invade? It would take like 4 days,' said Mike. 'We can't do that anymore. We're not in a Cold War anymore, we can't just attack socialist aligned nations for kicks anymore. Plus the Obama/H. Clinton administration is trying to destroy the US's reputation of random or semi-random invasions of countries. However we still want him taken down. He's making advances on Puerto Rico and Jamaica, and if that happens we'll _have _to invade along with Britain, and neither Cameron nor Obama want to handle the paperwork and movement of civilians resultant of the invasion.'

'So, you two, along with a few others, are going to play Lawrence of Arabia on this guy and 'advise' the rebellion on the Dominican Heartlands. The group, known as the "Unión de Libertad y Democracia," or the Union of Liberty and Democracy is led by a Félix Trujillo, some kid who can be our puppet. You'll likely not be talking to him much though, as he is the 'great hero' he's rarely seen in battle. You'll spend most of your 'advising' with a Leon Ortiz, main battle commander of the rebel forces.' Mike scratched his beard. 'What's he like?' 'He's good, very good.' 'When are we deployed, sir?' 'Consider it immediate. Omani Chopper is en route to you as we speak. ETA in 20 minutes time. You'll arrive in New York first to pick up the other advisers, before landing, undercover obviously, in La Romana to meet Ortiz.' 'Yessir,' they responded. 'The place is a warzone, a stalemate between the government, the rebels and general raiders. You need to be wary. If you get this done, well, we need a new commander for SEAL Team Six, Harper,' Harper smiled inwardly. 'Puerto Rico and Jamaica are relying on you to stop Lobo, time for you to deliver. Dismissed!' With a final salute, the connection was terminated and Mike and David headed back to their rooms.

'That must be what North Korea were doing at the massacre yesterday!' said David. 'What?' 'The massacre, in France. Don't tell me you don't know!' Mike shrugged. 'Ugh okay. Mike, in the town of Limoges, France, there was a massacre. Some woman went crazy and shot up a bunch of people. The North Korean Security Force for the Premier were there and saved a bunch of people's lives. The woman was brought down by Premier Kim himself.' 'I don't see how this relates…' responded Mike. 'I have a hunch that this woman wasn't just a maniac who had a nasty childhood. You remember when we visited Mali to help train the army?' 'And you ended up in bed with one of the highest ranking members of the UFLL?' 'Yeah, yeah we'll ignore that…anyway remember the French were there along with the Loyalist Tuareg Militia? Remember Adéle?' 'Which one was she?' 'She was the only girl on the base!' 'Don't forget the rebel leader you-' 'Shutup! She was the one with curly hair, average looking, very moody. She was the one who called you a "chou de merde".' Mike gasped. 'That bitch?! You think it was her?' 'The body has been confirmed to be a Colette Leclerc, likely a pseudonym. And her face is exactly like Adéle's.' 'So she's GIGN, then. You think it was a government job? Why would Hollande want to have civvies killed?' asked Mike. 'I think the French were worried Kim was going to do something drastic, so they got their best agent to protect their President at all costs.' 'Okay, but why was Kim even there?' 'It's all about the Lobo question! Kim hates Lobo now; he's trying to show the world he's a proper capitalist, so any chance he has in demolishing a socialist dictator he'll take.' 'Ah and France was still on the fence as to whether or not they should support the trade sanctions Kim had recommended to the UN right? So Kim gave them a little nudge in the right direction, right?' 'Exactly.' Mike scratched his stubble again. 'Isn't that, you know, illegal?' Dave chuckled. 'Kim has turned from a Mao copycat to a Harding copycat in a matter of months; the international community is basically sucking his balls right now. He has a lot of authority, where it doesn't concern China anyway, and can to a degree get away with anything right now.' Mike laughed. 'Come on, let's go get packed. We've got a long journey ahead of us…'

**A/N: Shortish chapter today….mostly banter :P. Some action is coming up soon I promise. The next chapter is entirely devoted to Cmd Ortiz and some of his friends, so a lot more action soon! What do you think of David Mason and Mike Harper (or my interpretations thereof)? I think this is how they talked when not on mission. Anyway please review, follow etc. and I'll see ya soon! 3 **


	3. Pax Romana

Licentia No.3, Pax Romana

**A/N: What is suspended diminutive males of the house? Today we are going to meet our main character, Leon Ortiz, and some of his compadres, and also try and introduce what life is like under Fausto Lobo. So let's take a trip to La Romana, the beautiful coastal city of the Dominican People's Republic, with beautiful beach vistas, lovely temperate climates and violent opportunist rape gangs armed to the teeth! ¡Qué fantástico! Also, feel free to play the song Berzerk by Eminem when it is mentioned, it may help get you in the feel of the story more!**

**Note: I don't own Call of Duty and all that Jazz.**

**Double note: These people are ALL speaking Spanish to each other, but for simplicity's sake I've written it in English. When there is a chapter where they speak both Spanish and English I'll mark the Spanish in italics.**

More damn shooting. That's all I hear now, he thought. If I'm sleeping, eating breakfast, reading Bruton philosophy, just constant shooting. It'd be okay if we were fighting Lobo alone, but 90% of our time is spent fighting these damn raiders. We just don't have the time or the resources.

Leon Ortiz picked a fly out of his mustache, and fastened his jumpsuit. He grabbed his pipe and filled it with cheap Korean tobacco, before lighting a match. He took a long drag. 'Ah sweet release,' he chuckled, then raising the pipe for a second time. Then a huge explosion knocked him and his pipe down, spilling smoking tobacco all over the floor. 'What the actual fuck? Adolfo!'

A tallish man holding two SD-2b Rifles rushed in and handed one to Leon while helping him up. 'Adolfo, what the fuck was that?' asked Leon. The man responded, rather calmly. 'Mortar fire from the military. They've got a vantage from one of the office buildings.' 'Why are you so calm?' responded Leon. 'They're not aiming at us, there is a raider group outside. You really think if they knew we were here they wouldn't have blasted this building to shit's cavern?' 'Who even says that?' 'I dunno, I was trying to be funny.' Leon sighed at his friend. 'Well come on, let's go kill them!' 'Shouldn't we wait until they've killed the raiders?' 'Nah, it's more fun this way!' responded Leon, grabbing 12 7.91x44mm hollow-point magazines.

Adolfo and Leon left their hideout, an abandoned pub, into the streets of La Romana. The civil war could be defined by these streets. The city had been until very recently a bustling metropolis, the richest and most developed city in the whole of the People's Republic heartland and colonies. Now, 8 months later, the city is abandoned. Many buildings are standing, however the civilian population has all but disappeared. The city was a stronghold for rebel forces, hence Lobo's decision to raid and (re) occupy it under martial law. In the resultant fighting, however, many raider gangs have sprung up. Mostly made up of disillusioned soldiers, policemen and prisoners, these gangs loot and pillage, preying on anyone unlucky or stupid enough to be caught in the open. Two thirds of the surviving civilian population, about 30,000, left for Santa Domingo, the remaining 10,000 are under rebel protection in the Bank of Bornua building. The civil war in La Romana has essentially been put on hold; both the army and the rebels have devoted most of their time to destroying the raiders, and although the rebels open fire on the army if they get to close, the troops and the rebels have an unofficial ceasefire.

Leon looked around for the crater the mortar had left, but strangely there wasn't one there. 'Where did that mortar land?' 'Further up the street I think,' said Adolfo. 'Get down,' he whispered, before pointing at the advancing raiders. They were disheveled and dirty, with makeshift armour made of tyres, cloth, car parts and in one case severed hands. They were all insane from drug usage, and had lost any ability of logical thought. They charged past Adolfo and Leon, not noticing them hiding behind a car. They appeared to be heading for the large office building for the accounting firm 'Jenkinson Limited'. A small object flew from the large building and landed on the ground in a massive explosion. 'I think we've found our mortar launcher,' muttered Leon. The raiders seemed to agree, as they shouted something unintelligible and sprinting like zombies toward the building. Leon and Adolfo followed, remaining hidden.

As they got closer, they saw an army trooper fix a massive MG onto a wall on the roof of the building, aiming at the raiders they were following. They quickly ducked behind another car and watched the raiders get slaughtered. 'We'll just wait here until that gunner gets bored,' whispered Adolfo. The gunner 'got bored' very quickly, and went back to slinging mortars at the ground. 'Alrighty then! Let's go!' said Leon. They ran to the building door and kicked it open to a reception of about 6 army troops. 'Well….fuck,' said Ortiz before barrel rolling behind a vase. Adolfo took cover behind the reception desk, and they opened fire. The soldiers were still in shock, so had little time to react before they were cut down. 'As the retarded Americans say, 6 E.K.I.A!' Ortiz chuckled. 'We'll take the lift up.' After pressing the button, the lift doors opened to an abyss, with the wrecked lift at the base, completely destroyed. 'Ah,' said Ortiz. 'We'll have to do this the old fashioned way,' grinned Adolfo, pointing to the stairs. 'I'm sorry but I don't think that urban warfare is old enough to have an "old fashioned way".' 'Just shut up and walk.'

As they climbed up the stairs, they incapacitated a young soldier. They moved onto the walls surrounding the doorway, and heard some questioning from a questioning officer. 'Gomez! Who was fucking shooting? Why aren't you fucking responding?' 'That kid must've been Gomez,' 'What the unconscious one? Oops.' Adolfo laughed. 'How about we make this more tuneful?' he muttered, pulling an iPod Touch from his upper jumpsuit pocket. 'Still can't believe you actually bought one of those…' muttered Leon. After fumbling through his music, Adolfo said 'I hope you're into hip hop,' before putting on Berzerk by Eminem. 'Alright, let's go!'

'Gomez! Where the fuck-', the commander was cut off by Adolfo's rifle's rap. 'Oh fuck they're here, take cover!' Leon smirked and charged fearlessly, almost dancing to the music. He popped several of the troops taking cover behind chairs and desks, whilst Adolfo sprayed his rifle one-handed to keep the army from firing. Within seconds the floor was clear. 'Easy peasy! Next!' shouted Leon. They sprinted up the stairs to the second floor. 'Get ready,' said Leon, before kicking down the door. About 14 troops were there, this time prepared. Leon grinned at his friend, before moving to take down the troops. They both started singing along with the song, in English. 'We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down, so turn the volume loud! Cause it's mayhem to the A.M.!' shouted Leon over the gunfire. 'So baby make just like K-Fed and let yourself go, let yourself go!' responded Adolfo, in a thick accent. Then they both sang together, slaughtering any soldier in their way. 'Say fuck it! Before we kick the bucket! Life's too short to not go for broke! 'So everybody! Everybody! Go berserk! Grab your vial, yeah!' The room was totally cleared and the pair laughed, reverting back to Spanish. 'Do you know what any of those words actually mean, Dolf?' 'Urm, I think I know "fuck", is that un pato?' Leon laughed harder 'Oh god no! That's a "duck", "fuck" is something completely different!' 'Well what is-' 'I'll tell you later, we've still got a few floors to go.' They charged further up, clearing rooms to a soundtrack of guns, explosives and reasonably modern hip hop. It took them about 3 more minutes and about 80 army troops before they reached the roof.

'Ready?' 'Of course Leon.' They kicked down the door and shot the three mortar operators. 'Well that was fun! Look down there, raiders in groups of about 4,' said Adolfo. 'You operate the mortar, I'm going to hack this computer and see if they have any useful info.' 'But this is an M-2…we need at least two people operating this at once.' 'Come on, if three of these guys could do it, you can do it alone!' 'It's unrealistic, man!' Leon sighed and sat at the laptop, going through the assorted algorithms. Adolfo fired several mortars off, hitting the raiders. They didn't think to run for cover, just ran faster, which led to them tripping over their dead most of the time. 'Come on! This isn't even a complicated program!' 'Having hacking troubles? Take all the time you need, these guys aren't getting through any time soon.' Just then a helicopter appeared.

'Are you fucking kidding me? Fuck this! This is fucking bullshit!' shouted Leon. He grabbed the laptop and his SD-2b, before shouting again. 'Adolfo, there's a fucking chopper!' Adolfo moved off the mortar and looked up. 'Ah...shit. Follow me, I saw a ladder down the side of the building.' They quickly jumped down it, which landed them on a lower level. Then they found the second ladder which lead down to the ground. As they slid down the chopper tried to make its way to them, but surviving raiders had opened fire upon it. This distraction allowed the pair to slip away into a small building, missing its roof. Inside they found a bunch of dead raiders, all mutilated.' 'How did this happen?' 'Well Premier Lobo was never enthused with youth gangs, remember how he dealt with the gangs in Higüey? And they were just drug smugglers.' Leon rubbed his arm. Sure the raiders were brutal, and their deaths may be necessary, but brutal deaths were not, he thought.

'Look let's get back to the School, we've thinned enemy resistance a little, removed some other undesirables, and got more information on this laptop than Trujillo could possible read.' 'Don't disgrace our great leader's name like that!' said Adolfo sarcastically. 'Okay, we need to be careful, that helicopter could still be-' Leon was cut off by the whir of the helicopter's motors. Looking up through the remains of the roof, Leon screamed 'WHAT IS THIS?! A CALL OF DUTY GAME?! FUCK THIS SHIT!' Adolfo grabbed a nearby RPG-7 and launched it at the chopper. It span out of control toward the coast and crashed into the sea. 'Hey, maybe it _is _a Call of Duty game. Come on moody.'

They arrived at the rebel hideout, Duarte High School, after about half an hour on foot. The school was a large, teal building with sandbags and barbed wire surrounding the outside. Many of the windows had been converted to turret emplacements. Outside stood Félix Trujillo, leader of the revolutionary forces and Rafael Rodriguez, upstairs general for the rebel army. Trujillo went to greet his finest soldiers.

'Ah, Commander Ortiz and Lieutenant...uh…Machado! You've returned from your two day stakeout, where you bravely fought the-' 'What happened?' interrupted Rodriguez. 'Well, we attacked a building of about 120 of Lobo's soldiers that was slinging mortars at a raider party.' 'After we dealt with the mortar crew, we continued to fire mortars at the raiders and we also shot down a helicopter.' 'Excellent!' said Trujillo. 'You have willingly fought off the forces of tyranny and oppressive destruction and are now ready to-' 'Did you get any intel?' 'This laptop, we planned to hack it then and there but we were attacked by that helicopter. And anyway we can link it to the mainframe and hack it faster there.' 'Good work commander, now maybe we'll have some sort of idea of what they're planning. It's about time,' said Rodriguez. 'You've earned yourself a rest. Get fed and get some sleep, recharge your energy. You'll need it, we've got info that NATO and the SDC have agreed to send advisers to us, so be prepared to give them a warm welcome.' Rodriguez and Trujillo then headed inside, and Adolfo and Leon followed. 'I need a cigarette,' he muttered, before shutting the door.

**A/N: Well that's the Roman 'Peace'. I hope you enjoyed it! Get ready for chapter 4!**


End file.
